An Italian Adventure
by emmybaby
Summary: Her father sent her away. She was 16 when she met him. Now shes back in DC and reunited with her epic love. Earthquakes and Italian Mobsters combine for an epic story of love life and loss. Kony Jibbs Kelly Tony Gibbs Jenny Rated K Revenge/NCIS Emily Thorne aka Amanda Clarke helps a close friend when he encounters a problem with one very angry Italian Mob boss
1. Chapter 1

My mother died when I was only 8 years old, she had witnessed a crime and the man who was set to go on trial shot the NIS agent driving our van. I was badly injured in the crash while she didn't make it. I was in a coma for a few weeks, my father had been rushed home by the marines so he could be with me. The man Pedro Hernandez believed I saw him and put a hit out on my life. My father sent me to live in Italy with my mom's best friend Sarah's family. I never knew Sarah, she died from cancer when her son was 8 years old and I was only a baby. The Salvatore family has been nothing but nice to me but I feel now is the time to finally go home. For fear of my life I haven't seen my father since he sent me away.

I walked out of Dulles international airport into the bright light of a sunny day. I hailed the first taxi I could find and with my suitcase tucked nicely in the back I gave the driver directions to take me to the navy yard. I kept tabs on my dad thanks to the internet and knew that he left the marines and joined NIS now NCIS. The cab pulled up at the gate and I grabbed my case from the back and went to talk to the guard. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"I am here to see Agent Gibbs. I would like to surprise him though so please don't call him."

"And you are?"

"Kelly Gibbs sir. I am his daughter."

"He never mentioned any kids."

"That's because I have been in Italy hiding since I was 8." I looked at him, eyes pleading. "You can even keep my suitcase here if you want."

He scanned everything and put my case in a locked room and let me on my way with a visitors badge. I made my way through another set of security guards who also promised to keep quiet about my visit and made my way up the elevator to the third floor. "Yeah well what Gibb's doesn't know can hurt us." A beautiful tall chiselled man said from behind a desk.

"I do not know how you mean Tony?" came an accented voice. Israeli I think.

"Well if he doesn't know and he knows we know then he will hurt us." I walked over to the group slowly.

"Excuse me."

"Well hello." The Tall guy named Tony said.

"Tony." The Israeli said in a hush up kind of way. "Can we help you Miss?"

"Yes I am looking for Agent Gibbs."

"You found him." My dad said as he rounded the corner and placed a giant cup of coffee by the keyboard. "What can I help you with?"

"Can I speak to you in private for a moment?" He followed me over to a nook behind the stairs leading up to a balcony. He looked and me for a few seconds before realization dawned on him.

"Kelly?"

"Hi dad."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well it's been how many years now I am almost positive its safe to come home. Please I am not going back to Italy I got accepted into school at George Town." He pulled me into his arms and held on tight.

"I'm so proud of you Kelly. So proud and I would love for you to come back home."

"So who is that super hot guy?" I asked changing the subject.

"Tony?"

"Yeah him."

"That's Anthony DiNozzo my Senior field agent."

"DiNozzo?" I said stunned. I turned around and went over to stand in front of him, my dad following behind confused. "DiNozzo?"

"Yes?" He replied confused. "Do we know each other, I mean you do look familiar."

"Sarah's son" I said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, my mom Shannon she was friends with a woman named Sarah Salvatore, after my mom died I was sent to Italy to live with Sarah's family, her son came to visit one summer."

"Wait wait Kelly. Like poco Kelly?"

"Io non sono poco Anthony. Mi sei mancato." He came over and hugged me before replying.

"Mi sei mancato anche tu." I pulled out of our embrace and looked over to my father briefly. "Are you in trouble?"

"No why?"

"Well most people who come here searching for Gibbs want him to solve some kind of crime." He told me looking worried. The summer he spent in Italy with his mother's family was by far one of the best. It was right after he got out of college and I was sixteen and looking for adventure.

"lui è mio padre. I came home to see him." His jaw nearly hit the floor and Gibbs along with the other two people in the room stared at us confused.

"Your father?" He looked over to Gibbs and I swear I could see some guilt in his eyes. "Boss I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"I am Italian." He replied.

"Can you two talk in English now?" He asked.

"tony possiamo incontrare dopo aver scendere lavoro?"

"Yes and we will speak English for Gibbs now." He said with a small smile.

"What did you ask him?"

"Dad. If it was important I would let you know." He gave me a gruff look and sat at his desk. "Anyway I just wanted to surprise you and get a key for the house."

"Are you moving in or going to a dorm?"

"I haven't decided yet but school doesn't start until the fall and I have all summer to get reacquainted with Washington DC." I smiled. And Tony. I thought.

**I hope you all like my new story, don't worry I am gonna try and make it as exciting as I can and no there won't be a return of Pedro, there will be new non Mexican dangers.**

**The Italian covo says that they miss each other and then she asks to meet him after he's off work. He also calls her little which is poco. I apologize if I mucked up any of the Italian.**


	2. Chapter 2

After getting the key from my dad I went back out to the gate, had them call me a cab and hand me my bag back. I gave the driver the address and was on my way. The last time I was in this house I was packing a small bag of my things to take to Italy with me. I still have most of the things minus the 8 year old clothes. My favorite is the last picture taken of my whole family just before my dad shipped off to the Middle East.

Everything looked the same minus the girly touches and the pictures of the family that used to hang on the walls and adorn the mantel. I walked up the stairs and stared for a good five minutes at the door that still had my power ranger's sticker stuck to it. Eventually I got up the nerve to open the door and was shocked to see it wasn't touched. Not a bit, no dusting, no moving the dress I tossed on the floor, no making the bed, nothing. Everything was just as I had left it all those years ago. And it was pink still, the pinkest pink. Grossly pink. I need to change it. Over the years that I have been gone I have changed a lot I am no longer the little girly girl I used to be. I prefer greens and neutral colors over the pinks and purples and unless I am dressed up in a business suite you won't catch me dead in a dress. I only ever plan on wearing one more dress in my life time and that is my wedding dress. Albeit I have been a bridesmaid a few times and those dresses were not too bad. I grabbed the phone off the desk that still sat under the window with a few coloring books and markers scattered around. I dialed my dad's number to run the idea of changing the room by him. Of course he was totally okay with it.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?" Tony replied as Gibbs scooted around the corner.

"Tell me about that summer?" He demanded.

"My family has a villa in Florence and after college I went there to visit with my grandparents. This sixteen year old was living in my moms old room and we just clicked I guess. It was a fun summer." Tony told Gibbs trying not to get into all the crap they actually got into.

"Your not going to give me details are you?"

"Boss you really don't want any details." Tony said finally. He turned to his computer and went back to sifting through bank statements for the suspects in the current case.

Italy

"Welcome to Florence Tony." Old Mrs. Salvatore said as she ushered her grandson into the expansive home that has been in the family for many generations.

"Thank you nonna." A young girl walked down the steps, looking around to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ciao." She said smiling brightly.

"Hello." He replied. He smiled at her before turning back to his grandmother asking who the young woman was.

"This is Kelly Gibbs she is from America like you."

"Oh well welcome to Italy."

"Thank you, but I have been here for years, looks like you are the one new to Italy." She chuckled.

"Point taken." He laughed.

"Well Anthony your bags have been taken up to your room. I need to go to the kitchen. Kelly dear can you show Anthony to his room it's the third on the left."

"Of course." She headed to the stairs as Tony followed. "So what brings you to Florence other than the fact that your family lives here?"

"My dad and I don't get along and I haven't met any of my mom's family before. When I was a kid she talked about how amazing it is here and how she wished to visit. I don't know why we never took the trip."

"Nona mentioned what happened to Sarah. I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Did you ever meet her?" He questioned.

"No my mom and dad moved around a lot when I was a kid, my dad is a marine. My mom told me about her college days with Sarah and I have seen wedding pictures."

"I don't remember her very well."

"I don't remember my mom much either." She confessed. "" Well here we are." She said pointing him into a spare room. She could already tell this was going to be a very exciting summer.

DC

"Boss?"

"What?"

"I didn't know she was your daughter." He told Gibbs firmly.

"I know Tony."

"I want you to know that I never hurt her. I kept her safe through all the crap that happened that summer."

"What exactly happened that summer that made it so dangerous Tony?"

"Have you ever heard of Lorenzo Mortelli?"

"No. Should I have heard of him?" Gibbs questioned.

"He runs the Italian Mob."

Well I know its short but I hope you like it. More to come soon.

Emmybaby!


End file.
